


All Together

by fightsnotfeelings



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Bad Poetry, Getting out of writers block, Idk if that makes since but yeah, Light Angst, Poetry, The words have a beat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:01:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28905273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightsnotfeelings/pseuds/fightsnotfeelings
Summary: Being alone while surrounded by friendsWorking on getting out of a writers block
Kudos: 1





	All Together

I’m surrounded by words  
I hear and interpret them all  
I give my thoughts and my opinions  
But no one’s there to hear them  
So I stopped

We all went on a trip  
And they all wore stripes to match  
But I’m in the background  
With my yellow hoodie and hat

I started a group chat  
Will all 7 of my friends  
But a week later I left  
And I laughed when no one asked why

I’m surrounded by friends  
Laughing all around  
We’re all together  
But I’ve never been more alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank's for reading! Tell me what you think ;^;
> 
> Discord-- highonlavendar#1505


End file.
